Love Can Hurt
Black and White "I swear there isn't a problem too big or small I'll never let it fall," The brown-skinned figure sang as he pranced through the hallways of the castle. A smile spread across his face as the white toga bearing the symbol of the Ten Wizard Saints rest across his shoulders and back. His golden eyes locked onto the area and only hid as he blinked. Brushing his hand through his hair, he stopped his prancing and spinning before utilizing his other hand to stroke his chin. "Where is Little Macey at a time like this?" Head dropping, he gripped the air as though it were a solid object and bit his bottom lip before he tossed his arms up like an excited child. "It's that time of year. The gentle cold dances across the terrain as families cope together to lace themselves in the holiday spirit." He placed the backside of his hand on his forehead in the form of being distraught. "I have failed two hundred and seventeen times before, but I am almost certain I will not fail today!" He sighed, "I mean, how could she? This is such a handsome face even the gods in the heavens would come down to touch it." Clapping his hands, he smiled a slight grin. "On this day, December 13th of year X943, Donnell Draconus will not fail!" Dash for a door in the distance, Donnell utilized his forearm to lean up against the doorframe. With another smile, hair rub, and face dip, Donnell's expression transition to something extremely flirtatious. "And now, I engage!" Knocking onto the door, Donnell hummed. "Oh, Ivonny-baby. I want to be your H-U-B-B-Y so we can sit back and relax all day~!" At the point that Donnell had knocked on the door, he would find magical sigils on all sides of him, with earthen spikes releasing on every angle, seeking to brutalize him as quickly as possible. From inside the room that Donnell was knocking on, he could hear a voice. "Hmm? Oh, it's just Donnell again." A feminine voice that exhibited both allure and strength. A fellow member of the Ten Wizard Saints: Ivonne Houdini. "Did you manage to die this time, Donnell?" Despite Ivonne's vile question, Donnell's smile remained. He rubbed his body up and down before extending his arms out to his side. "Die? Oh, of course, you don't think I'm that weak, Ivonny-baby." Spinning and hopping, Donnell walked away from the door for a brief moment, then reapproached it with his forearm back along the doorframe. "Ivonny-baby," The saint began, clearing his throat and continuing on. "Tonight is a beautiful night, my love. A waning moon and the breeze is just right. I came all the way to this side of the building just to ask if you'd like to partake in a dinner with me." "A beautiful night with clouds in the sky?" Ivonne asked, pointing up towards the small clouds that surrounded the moon. They were hardly visible to the naked eye, but they were present nonetheless. "This isn't a beautiful night, so I am afraid I must refuse." Ivonne continued to be absorbed in the book she was reading. She was studying a peculiar form of casting known as Enchantment. Magic styles that had existed over 150 years ago had become antiquated, and Ivonne made it a passion to study and revive old forms of Magic, of course keeping her research a tight secret. Category:Role-Plays